The Seattle Indian Alcoholism Program is a special project grant under NIAAA. The purpose is to develop a program for comprehensive alcoholism services and the greater utilization of the services by Indians suffering from the disease of alcoholism. Our goal is to radically improve the success rate for Indian alcoholics and to identify and help the problem drinker before he has advanced to the chronic phase of alcoholism. The specific method by which we are attempting to achieve our objectives is in providing Counseling, Therapy, Education on Alcoholism, and other direct services to the Indian alcoholic, family members and community. The factor of continuity of care for the alcoholic and his family is the primary basis of our program. Using Indian Counselors, who are recovering alcoholics, we propose to provide follow-up support to alcoholics to insure a greater degree of success. There is no research involving human subjects. Statistical data collected is used to indentify problem areas and provide program direction. Our case load continues to grow and as of 3/31/74 we have provided direct services to 699 Indian alcoholics and problem drinkers.